


What's Needed

by FormidablePassion



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean requested help from one of his best and dearest friends only to get hurt on the hunt. Benny takes care of him.Day Two Prompt: Hurt/Comfort or Angst





	What's Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [DeanBenny Love Week](http://deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com). It was a super fun week where I wrote a short fic every day with (or without) a prompt and sent it anonymously to a person over on tumblr. I'm finally getting around to posting them. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and unedited.

Dean had been injured. It wasn’t life threatening, but enough to cause him to be holed up in a hotel room for several days. What had started as a solo hunt turned quickly into partnering up with Benny. It was close to his area and Dean decided to call him and see if he wanted to get drinks  _ Not that kind of drink Benny _ the vampire decided to come through and help him out. “ _ Just like the good ole’ days of Purgatory, brother.” _

It felt good to be back with Benny. He was able to be himself in a way he never could could around Sam, or Cas, without judgment, a complete sense of understanding. The things the shared in Purgatory, even now on the occasion they saw one another, were pure, raw, emotional. Dean’s never had that with anyone.

So of course when siren attempted to cut Benny’s head off Dean made sure it didn’t happen. So in a hotel, in bed, watching terrible cable television that cut in and out depending on the location of the residents in the room next to them, was where he found himself. He supposed he couldn’t complain, he was able to spend more time with his friend than either had planned. 

That friend was currently checking and re-bandaging wounds. Fingers so light on Dean’s skin he felt it bump up. “You cold, brother?” Benny’s voice caused him to shiver despite the contradiction of his words. “Nah. It’s not the cold that’s got me reacting.” he winked at the vampire and heard him chuckle as he looked back to his task.  

“You’re most definitely not up for any of that quite yet.” Benny told him as he smoothed his hand down Dean’s arm. Dean gave him a playful pout and the best puppy eyes he could, courtesy of growing up with Sam. Benny laughed, throwing his head back. When he looked back to Dean his eyes sparkled and wrinkled at the corners with his smile. He shook his head a little and very gently guided Dean down to lay on the bed, minding his position as not to hurt him, then curled up around him. 

“You’re your own worst enemy.” He spoke quietly to Dean before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Dean may not have been up for what he wanted but he enjoyed what he got, held tight in the arms of his friend and occasional lover, as he kissed away the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
